We Accept the Love we Think we Deserve
by Princess of Crime
Summary: "I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret, between the shadow and the soul." Loki has just learned the art of taking control of other's consciousness, but he does not have a complete handle on the talent just yet. When he randomly walks into the mind of a young New York socialite, he meets a most captivating girl who awakens something he thought he'd never feel.


**Author's Note: Ok, so in the description I failed to mention that the girl he becomes enamored with is one Blair Waldorf from Gossip Girl. This is a crossover, but I didn't want to label it that way because I actually wanted the story to be read and I figured it would go ignored in the crossover section. I know it's a weird idea to have Loki and Blair together, but I think they work in a way. You'll see later, Read and review to tell me how you like it! **

Piercing green eyes stared at her from behind an impenetrable glass wall. Her eyes locked on his and she slowly made her way over to his stone and glass prison. His black shoulder length hair hung in his face and his pale skin was too sickly white. His eyes however, were crystal clear and focused on his target. He reminded her of a tiger that had been held too long in captivity and was patiently waiting for it's handlers to mess up so it could finally escape. She made her way over to the glass, her floor length dress swishing under her as she walked. It was the only sound in an other wise unnervingly quiet room. When she at last reached the enclosure she put her left hand up against the glass. The man went to do the same, his gaze softening as he witnessed the gesture. Just as his hand touched the cool glass, he recoiled it and glared hatefully at the girl. He took in her full appearance and smirked in disgust. He had been only focusing on her beautiful face, trying to memorize it as best he could for when she was gone again. Now that he saw what she was wearing and the ring on her finger he wanted to forget she ever existed. "Well that didn't take you long," he angrily spat at her, "I've been in here for what six months? And you already found someone to marry", he began to pace back and forth in his cell trying his best not to look in her direction.

"It isn't what you think,", she carefully began, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Did you just get married and decide to pop up here to rub it in my face? Is that why you're still in the dress?", he icily continued.

"No of course I didn't,", she didn't know what to say. To be honest, she wasn't really sure what she was doing there herself. All she knew was that she had to get away, going to him was the only option that seemed the safest.

"Then why are you here?" he yelled, he had stopped pacing and was giving her a dangerous expression.

"I don't know...I guess... it's because..." she was nervously sputtering, this sort of thing never happened to her. She was the epitome of confidence and grace, she was a strong leader who was never afraid of anything or anyone. She was...

"Miss Blair you have to get up. Your first day at school begins in less than one hour,"...dreaming. She was only dreaming? Blair Waldorf took off her sleep mask and glared up at the round face of her house keeper.

"I have _less _than an hour? Why didn't you wake me up sooner Dorota?!", Blair whined as she hastily got out of bed.

"I tried to Miss Blair, but you would not wake up," Dorota defended in her thick Russian accent.

"I've told you what to do in that situation a thousand times,", Blair huffed as she marched over to her walk in closet and began to take out her school uniform. "We're lucky that getting ready for school doesn't require more effort than this and a simple yet fashionable head band." Blair stated matter of factly as she changed.

"Yes. I will call down for a car," Dorota quickly vanished from the room. After Blair hastily yet delicately put on her school uniform she fluttered over to her vanity and turned on the lights that surrounded the mirror. She sat down on the cushy off white chair and began to apply her make up. As she was putting on mascara, her hand accidentally slipped and she got herself right in the eye.

"Ow!", she exclaimed and closed both of her eyes as the pain burned through her vision. A flash of a dark green cape billowed behind a tall figure and she opened her eyes again. She gave her mirror self a confused expression, "I don't know what's going on either,", she said to herself. She finished getting ready and hurried down stairs to the awaiting town car. She tried her best to shake off the image of the man in the glass prison for the rest of the day, but every time her mind wandered off it ended up back at him.

0000000000000

"You know, I've got moves," Loki looked over at the girl who had just spoken and raised his eyebrow at her. He was sitting on a low couch in a dimly lit room he could only assume was some sort of Midgardian brothel. There were girls in red lingerie dancing on a stage near by to horrible dance music. He decided to look around the place more to maybe get a better feel for where he was and noticed that there were a few other couches randomly dispersed around the one he was sitting on. He looked behind him and saw a wall of young men cheering at the women on stage and drinking alcohol out of slender goblets. He sighed, he had recently gotten stronger in his power to go into people's heads and manipulate the way they thought about things. A side effect of this had been going in and out of other people's minds while he was sleeping and taking over their consciousness until he woke up again. While this was one of the more entertaining situations he had encountered, he still found it rather annoying. "Bass,", the girl grabbed his arm, pulling his attention back to her. She was extraordinarily beautiful, Loki never thought a human could be as pleasing to the eyes as she was.

"What?", he asked her in a husky voice that was not his own. Loki had never tried interacting with other people before while he was in this dream state. He mostly just took a seat in the back of their minds and let the humans he accidentally inhabited run the show. That wasn't entirely true, he did some times have to cause mischief when the situation presented itself. But what else could he do? That sort of thing was in his nature and he was really really good at it. This sort of situation was exactly the type he lived for, he could do so many fun things. But looking into her eyes he didn't want to, he wanted to know her.

"I'm just saying I have moves," she said to him with a mischievous smirk, even though she was barely smiling her dark brown eyes sparkled as she did so.

Loki couldn't help but smirk back, "Oh really?", he answered in the voice that still wasn't his own. _This is going to take a bit of getting used to,_ he thought to himself, "Then why don't you get up there? You're ten times more beautiful than any of those girls." He was telling the truth, she was easily the most striking person in the room let alone the girls on the stage. And as much he wanted to be good and just have a conversation with the girl, he also had this uncontrollable itch to wreak a little havoc.

"I know what you're doing, Bass,", she coyly replied as she took a sip of champagne. A tiny bit of her dark red lipstick stained the glass when she pulled it away from her lips.

"I am not doing anything. I am simply sitting here in this...establishment having a drink with my lovely...", he paused. Loki didn't know the relationship of these two humans, he chanced a guess, "concubine," he said the last word confidently. The girl scrunched up her face in disgust and burst out in laughter.

"Yea, you wish,", she slurred, she was getting exceedingly more inebriated as the moments ticked by. Oh how easy it would be to toy with her, it was so easy he almost didn't want to bother with it at all, but something inside of him made him want to test her. He wanted to make sure she was worthy, exactly what she would be worthy of he wasn't clear on just then. She snorted into her drink which made Loki smirk, she may be heavily intoxicated but it was charming in a way. "So prove it,", he finally said.

"Prove what? That I'm not your concubine as you so archaically put it? If this is some weird backwards way of getting into my pants Bass, I'm telling you now that it's not going to work." So this Bass person was a bit of a Casanova it seemed to Loki, that was good to know it helped him keep up his character.

"Noted,"he brushed off her last statement easily, "No, I was speaking of your statement of possessing moves. If you are well versed in them then why don't you show them to me," Loki wasn't sure what moves she was speaking of, were they combat moves? He had never heard anyone use that term except in the cases of combat or playing games. Whatever she was referring to he was sure she was bluffing, he was calling her out he wanted to see what she was made of.

"You really don't think I'll get up there do you?" she questioned after a moment or two of silence. Loki grinned in the face that wasn't his own and leaned forward in his seat, this was about to get interesting he could tell when someone was going to rise to a challenge. After years of goading Thor into doing things merely by doubting he could even do it in the first place, he could tell when someone was eager to prove him wrong.

"I know you will not do it,", he casually replied while shaking his head and grabbing the champagne that was sitting in front of him. He feigned disinterest, but kept an ear perked in her direction as she mulled over her options.

She gave him a mildly insulted look and set her champagne down, "Guard my drink,", was the only thing she said as she got up from the couch and marched up to the stage.

The moment she was up on the stage a flood light zeroed in on her like she had been a part of the act the whole time. She giggled and took her beaded white head band off and threw it into the crowd below. The cheers from the crowd seemed to fuel her and she unzipped her dress and stepped out of it, now only in her ivory white slip that was underneath and black high heels. Loki was instantly mesmerized, he got up off the couch and walked a little ways over to the stage. The girl smiled at him and did a little shimmy, the girls in lingerie stepped back from the spotlight and cheered her on.

"Whose that girl?", an amused voice came from behind him.

"I have no idea,", Loki answered back not bothering to look to see who the voice belonged to. He had never been affected by anyone the way she was affecting him at that moment. She wasn't even doing anything that scandalous, she was doing a combination of mildly sexy dance patterns and nothing more. But the way she was looking at him with those trusting eyes awoke something inside Loki he never thought he'd ever experience. Everything about her intrigued him, from the way she bantered with him to her eagerness to play along with his so obvious trick. He needed to get to know this girl better and he had no idea how to find her unless he was able to stay in this Bass character's head just a little bit longer.

Loki awoke to a thunderous pounding on his chamber door. "Brother!,", came the gruff voice of Thor on the other end. "Brother, you must awaken this instant!" Loki rolled his eyes as he got out of bed and shambled sleepily to the door.

"What troubles you, brother?", Loki asked with a harsh sleepy voice, he had spoken barely above a whisper. He cleared his throat and spoke again, more clear this time, "Has father gone into his Odin sleep early again?"

"No, he isn't due for his slumber for quite some time. 'Tis nothing as serious as that."

"Then why did you wake me?", Loki asked with a dangerously low tone.

"The warriors three, Sif, and myself are going on a little hunting party and I wanted to see if you would like to join us." Thor asked with a huge grin.

"And for some reason you could not wait to ask me this over breakfast?", Loki asked with thinly veiled agitation.

"I had not even thought of doing so, truthfully,", Thor answered sheepishly, "I shall let you go back to your slumber and ask you again at breakfast,", Thor laughed and slapped Loki roughly on the back. "See you in a few hours, brother!" Thor merrily stated as he departed from the hallway until there was only Loki standing in his doorway with his sleep clothes on. He slammed the door shut and went back to his large four poster bed. The dark green silk of it felt cool to the touch as he repositioned himself on the impossibly soft bed. He closed his eyes and tried to reclaim the Bass person's consciousness, but it was no use. He didn't know where to start, he didn't even know his real name. He tried to think of the horridly colored brothel, he thought that maybe if he started there he could find Bass and the girl again and possess him that way. But that didn't work, whenever he tried to envision it all he got were flashes of her eyes and infectious smile. One thing rang true in Loki's mind as he laid in bed, he had to see her again. He was going to do anything in his power to make it so.


End file.
